if only i did't go
by animecartooncouples
Summary: hey every one I was bored so I made fan fiction course why not lol Gumball is 18 and is slowly stating to hate his life


It was a cold night in Elmore and everyone was fast asleep in bed because it was a school night but one family was still awake the Watterson's Gumball and Nicole were up. and 16 year old Darwin,Anais were fast asleep in their beds. 18 year old Gumball was watching TV and Nicole was in the kitchen washing up the plates after she was done come to the living room with two plates she put one plate on the floor and she sat down on the sofa,Gumball looked at the plate she had done a cheese and ham sandwich he got his plate,began eating"Thank's Mum " Gumball said eating the sandwich"no problem sweet heart " Nicole said watching stand up comedy on TV with her son. An hour has past it was now 9:00 0'clock "well better get to bed night Mum" Gumball said. Gumball was about to get up when "N..N..Nicole am home *hiccup*Richard come in the house drunk,holding a half eating hot-dog "oh just great " Gumball said under his breath. Nicole went to Richard and helped him to the sofa. Gumball whispered to his Mum "good luck " And went upstairs to his room opened his bedroom door and Went to his bed he turned his head to the side to see Darwin asleep in his fish-bowl"lucky you. you sure have it easy huh bro "Gumball said then he faced the roof and closed his eyes'slowly Went to sleep.

Down stairs Nicole saw her husband drunk and fast asleep on the sofa snoring away she sighed,went to the kitchen opened the fridge and got a can of beer she sat down on a chair,looked up stairs and then back to her drunk husband"what am I going to do we all love Richard. But when his like this everyone hate's him Gumball specially since his the oldest well he has his Friend's and Carrie. Am sure they be able to help him if he's down " she began drinking her beer "I needed this I been doing to much lately " Nicole said and with that she got up throw her can in the bin,went to her room,The next day Gumball woke up thanks to His alarm clock ringing He woke up rubbed His eyes and stopped the alarm clock he turned His head to the side to see that Darwin was gone "always a early riser huh " Gumball said. Then He got up from his bed and opened His door and went to the bathroom washed He's face and brushed his teeth,took a shower he came out 'wrap a towel around himself,went to his room and got changed into his regular cloths black T-shirt with a skull in the middle'blue trousers 'two studded belts he put the black belt's around his waist and the other on the side so they were like a cross shape and no got his red hoodie and put it on He got his phone'ear phones he looked in the mirror'looked at himself "ok You can do it just one more day Watterson" Gumball said to himself and went down stairs once he was down stairs he plunged his ear phones into his phone'started playing not ok by MCR(My Chemical Romance).

He went into the kitchen'made himself breakfast he made himself toast,coffee with a bowl of cereal he went to the table sat down,began eating. he looked up and saw his mum'sister,brother all looking at him. "what ? "Gumball said in confusion. they all looked at each other. Anais began "em Gumball you know.." Anais looked over at Nicole so she could take over" Auntie Bell can't have you over tomorrow she's having some people over from her job she said that she is really sorry" Nicole said. "am sorry man I know you don't like Mr dad but why don't yo.. Darwin couldn't finish because Anais put her handover his mouth. Gumball sighed,listed to his music as he ate his breakfast once he was done he got up form his seat,went to the wash his plates once they were clean he left for the door "bye am heading out " his said. Everyone just looked at each other. " is he going to be okay ?" said Anais." I don't know honey I don't know I hope so" said mummed "great thanks a lot Ant "Gumball went to the bus stop,waited for the bus hands in his pockets looking at the floor once the bus come he got on,walked to the back of the bus,sat down he looked at the side of window,just listened to his music the bus stopped at the school'Everyone got off Gumball got off last,walked to school Gumball went inside and went to his locker his put his things in his locker,closed it,went to his class just about he was enter "Hey Gumball how you doing " Gumball looked up and saw it was penny. Gumball just ignored her and walked right pass her into his class once his was inside he went to his seat at the back of the class'sat down he turned to face the window and zoned out.

Until Miss Simian came'slammed a pile of books on Gumball,s table,shocked him out of his trance " huh what ?" said Gumball. detention after school Watterson she said as she smiled evilly at him as she went back to the front of the class Gumball then faced the window and said "oh well it not like noting gonna happen after all" he waited until lunch when his class was over he went to the lunch hall and got in line he got a meat pie he then went to a seat and sat down'began to eat he was half finished when "Yo Gumball " Gumball turned to the voice and saw it was Carrie,Darwin and Rachel." can we seat down ?" Carrie said Gumball just mummed "sure what ever" and went back to eating his pie once he was finished he got up and went to his final lesson." so I guess things are not going well with your dad is he still drinking?" said Rachel."yeah his drinking more often but his doesn't hurt us just talks crap about us and Gumball is slowing getting fled up with him" said Darwin." poor Gumball"said Carrie: **wish I could do something to help him:** thought Carrie.

Just like before he zoned out until the lesson was over after Gumball was done with his lesson he got up from his chair'got his back'out of the class'went to detention once he was in front of the door he sighed " well better get this over with " he said and opened the door he saw Miss Simian seating in a chair in the front of the room Gumball went to the back of the room'sat down his chair .Once detention was finished Gumball went home he was about to reach his house when he saw a police car packed on the side of his house." oh just great what the hell did that bastard do now ? "he said to him self. as he was about to reach his house when Gumball saw his dad in the back of the police car in cuffs he went inside of his house and saw his Family talking with two police men. "then He tried to .."Nicole stopped talking when she saw Gumball." who are you ?" she said as she looked at was just scanned the room with his eyes he just runned away form his house,away from what his saw his mother couldn't remember who he was. His sister had a scar over her right eye'his brother was laying on the floor like he was dead. Gumball stopped running when he made sure his was all alone he lifted his head,saw he was in an old park that closed two years ago he sat on a old bumper-car and just thought of his life so far how ever his thoughts were cut short.

When he heard a sound of what sounded like a tree brunch move he lifted his head up and saw it was Carrie with a sad look on her face." what ? Carr.. he was cut half way as she gave him a hug Gumball was shocked at first but then returned the hug they both let go and looked at each other. " t..thanks Carrie I needed that " Gumball said as he gave her a small smile. " is okay anything for a friend now don't get to used to me giving out hugs I am still emo you know " Carrie said. "pwh Ha ha ha"Gumball laughed at her words." yeah don't worry I wont" Gumball said. Carrie held out her hand for Gumball to take." lets go back am sure your family is worried about you" she just smiled her and held her hand as his hand went right though her because she was a ghost but he didn't care then Gumball got up,went home Once they reached the Watterson house the saw that the police car was no longer there.

they both got to the door Gumball globed'shut his eyes tightly then opened them. " here goes" he said. Carrie held his hand even if did go right though him Gumball knew it was for support. Gumball opened then door and saw Anais with the scar over her right eye trying to what seem like trying to understanding what Darwin was saying and Nicole just seating on the sofa looking at them." em . H..Hello" Gumball said everyone turned to the voice and saw Gumball and Carrie." gumball! umall! (Gumball!) Anais and Darwin said. Nicole got up and went to him"em ..H..Hello" she said shyly. "Hello" Gumball said. " hey Gumball can I talk to you oh and you two Carrie" Anais said. they went to the kitchen' Anais began to speak "ok well it seems that Da.. i mean Richard come home Drunk once again when you were in school'he had a bottle of beer in his hand mum got him in the kitchen'they started shutting then a big Bang was heard me and Darwin went to the kitchen'we saw mum lying in the floor Darwin went to try 'help her but again with his half broken bottle he waked Dawin over the head'he fell to the floor then he saw me'picked up a piece of broken glass from the bottle and .. well you can guess what he did just by looking at my eye" Anais said softly. Gumball was pissed right off he felt like killing Richard.

"wh.. he began to speak but look down as if afraid to ask what happen after. Carrie seeing this begins to take over" what happen after they woke up ?" she said. "it seems like Mum Has amnesia and Darwin has a speech disorder you heard him before right ? when he said umall I think he ment to say gumball'with mum's amnesia it seems like it's for emm well forever she lost her memories it seem like Richard hit them both very hard for that to happen to them then the police came and Richard got Arrested then that when you came home Gumball" Anais said as she was finished telling them. Gumball went up to his room feeling pissed off and in fault he open his door and slammed it and jumped on his bed crying" ..i..is my fault that they .." no is not Gumball " Gumball turned to see Carrie in his room. Gumball broke down and hugged her even douh his hug went tough her he didn't care 'he cried his eyes out. i..if I just stayed home today none of this would have happen" he said as he was crying no one deserves this Carrie Anais is only 13 years old she had her whole life ahead of her and now she has a **FUCKING SCAR !** OVER HER EYE and .. and Darwin now has **SPEECH DISORDER!** HE LOVES TO TALK you can never shut him up ..a..and m my mum Nicole has **AMNESIA** **!** who know if her memories will ever come back." i know is hard for you Gumball but am always going to be here for you " Carrie said as they hugged. they let go of each other and looked at each other in the eyes they got closer and kissed they stopped kissing pulled apart they both smiled." wow"they both said. Gumball smiled 'got up 'looked at Carrie." lets go down stairs I think .. am ready now" Gumball said." ok let's go " Carrie said as they both held hands (well tried to) went down stairs to meet every one. when they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Nicole,Darwin and Anais all smiling at them" I may not remember who you are Gumball was it ? but I know I love you I can feel it " Nicole said. " i ay ost y ech ut i ov ou (I may lose my speech but i love you) Darwin said. " I may have a scar over my eye but no matter what big brother we all love you and this is not your fault" Anais said. Gumball was crying again he whipped his tears away and smiled up at his family ok every one let's go'get some thing to eat ok " gumball said happily'smiling. they all smiled at him'went to the kitchen Gumball'Carrie alone. Gumball turned to her and looked at her "Carrie I can't do this alone will you help me please ?"Gumball asked." of course i will help you stupid after all I do love you" she said as she winked at him going to the kitchen. "thank you i love you to Carrie" Gumball whispered as he went to join his family and girlfriend to eat.

 **THE END**


End file.
